Amigos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Roger no está, en absoluto, bien. Pero ahí están sus amigos, para intentar sacarle una sonrisa y hacer que las cosas mejoren.


**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

"Según la señora Pomfrey, los pensamientos podían dejar cicatrices más profundas que ninguna otra cosa."

―¿Decías en serio lo de que tiene mejor aspecto?―preguntó Eddie cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras ellos.

Raymond le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

―Claro, ¿no has visto su cara? Seguro que en este momento es la envidia de todos los cadáveres.

―Procura ir controlando ese tonito, Pomfrey dice que pasado mañana le darán el alta y no están las cosas como para que las empeores.

Caminaron hasta su habitación sin mediar palabra, en parte porque ninguno tenía ganas de discutir y en parte porque los dos estaban demasiado preocupados por Roger.

Raymond se dejó caer en su cama en cuanto llegaron al cuarto y, en un intento de espantar todas las preocupaciones de su cabeza, se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

―Tío, él siempre intenta ayudar a los demás―Su voz salía amortiguada―, deberíamos hacer algo.

―Yo tengo una idea, pero te vas a manchar.

―¿Lo haces para fastidiarme? ―preguntó Raymond, sacando la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

―En parte.

O-o-O

Tamsin tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Raymond y Carmichael la pillaron en banda mientras salía de la Biblioteca y le explicaron lo que pasaba, no dudó un momento en ayudarles. No le gustaba especialmente la gente, pero Roger Davies era un chico agradable.

―Hola, Roger―dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras se sentaba al lado de su camilla.

El chico ni se molestó en mirarla a los ojos cuando la saludó con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

―¿Qué tal?

Desde el momento en que pronunció la última palabra supo que no debería haber preguntado eso.

―Mal, Applebee, mal―respondió bruscamente―. Supongo que sabrás que mi hermano se ha muerto por mi culpa.

Tamsin se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, las cosas no estaban yendo como esperaba.

―Mira, Davies, no es culpa tuya―Al ver que el otro iba a objetar algo decidió seguir hablando―No, da igual lo que digas. Te he visto mil veces en el andén con tus hermanos y, estoy segura de que en esto estamos de acuerdo, les quieres.

Roger le fulminó con la mirada.

―Eso no quita el hecho de que sea mi culpa.

―No pudiste evitarlo.

―Precisamente por eso es mi culpa. Soy el mayor y mi deber es cuidarles, evitar que les pase nada.

Tamsin se mordió el labio.

―Mira, entiendo que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero…

Roger golpeó el colchón y se incorporó con furia.

―No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo si has vivido entre algodones toda tu jodida vida.

La señora Pomfrey, que había salido de su despacho al oír a Roger alzar la voz, agarró a Tamsin del antebrazo y la miró con severidad, indicándola que era hora de que se fuera.

Se encontró con Raymond y Carmichael en la puerta de la enfermería.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Raymond.

―Mal―respondió ella secamente, justo antes de irse.

Eddie entreabrió la puerta y observó el interior de la Enfermería.

―A mí me parece que tiene mejor pinta―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿No lo entiendes? Él está mal aquí―Raymond se dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza y en el corazón―Ahí las heridas tardan más en cerrarse que aquí fuera.

O-o-O

Hacía cinco minutos Roger podría haber jurado que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse siquiera, pero, si Eddie no le hubiese atado las manos antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le habría propinado un buen puñetazo a Raymond.

―¿De qué vais? ―preguntó de mala manera.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que sus amigos le atasen y le vendasen los ojos nada más salir de la enfermería y, aún menos, sabiendo que estaban tramando algo, no era habitual ver a Raymond con los brazos y media cara cubiertos de pintura azul.

―Calla―le susurró Eddie desde atrás―, en cuanto te desatemos las manos y oigas la puerta cerrándose podrás quitarte la venda. Por suerte nosotros ya no estaremos contigo.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse y, tal como había dicho Eddie, cuando consiguió quitarse la venda no quedaba rastro de sus amigos. Pensó ir a buscarles para desplegar su bonita colección de insultos ante ellos, pero vio algo encima de uno de los polvorientos pupitres que llamó su atención.

Había un sobre en el que estaba escrita, con la pulcra letra de Raymond, una frase que le hizo desconfiar aún más de sus amigos: Pista número uno.

Cuando abrió el sobre no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Eddie les había dibujado a ellos tres en su primer año, en el preciso instante en el que Raymond se cayó y golpeó una pared que, casualmente, escondía uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarts.

Le dio la vuelta al dibujo y leyó.

_"¿Recuerdas dónde estaba ese pasadizo? Solo tienes que abrirlo e ir hasta la salida. Cuando llegues estarás más cerca de nosotros y podrás matarnos si quieres."_

Roger suspiró y, resignado, se encaminó hacia los baños del segundo piso, exactamente hacia el pasillo que unía los de los chicos y los de las chicas y, una vez allí, presionó la quinta piedra por debajo del único cuadro que había allí.

Caminó por el largo y oscuro túnel, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo y deseando, muy en el fondo de su ser, que sus amigos le acompañasen también esta vez.

Salió del pasadizo que llevaba a uno de los vestuarios del campo de quidditch y, cegado por la luz que entraba por la puerta, tardó un buen rato en encontrar el siguiente sobre.

Dentro de este había un dibujo de Roger colgando de una vieja escoba, al fondo se podía ver a sus amigos riéndose de él.

"_Ahora solo tienes que coger esa escoba e ir hacia el árbol más alto de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sí, al árbol del que habría acabado colgado Eddie si Wood hubiese cumplido su amenaza."_

Roger sonrió de nuevo, recordando mientras volaba, la cara que había puesto el ex capitán del equipo de Gryffindor cuando Eddie estuvo a punto de pisar su escoba.

El sobre estaba colgado de una de las ramas del árbol, se bajó de la escoba y lo abrió, como había imaginado el dibujo era de Eddie subido a una de las ramas más altas del árbol. No hubiese estado mal que pasara de verdad.

"_Simplemente ve hacia nuestra habitación. Verás la que te espera."_

Cuando llegó a su destino las ganas de matar a sus amigos desaparecieron instantáneamente, ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

En la pared que estaba justo al lado de su cama había sido pintada de azul celeste y, sobre ella, había un collage lleno de fotos y dibujos de ellos tres. La mayoría de los momentos que había vivido con sus mejores amigos estaban allí, pegados en una pared.

―¿Por qué habéis hecho esto? ―preguntó cuando consiguió deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Raymond se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Para que sepas que siempre vamos a estar a tu lado―respondió Eddie―. Yo y el chico que está debajo de esa capa de pintura.

Roger se abalanzó sobre ellos antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Porque a pesar de todo les quería, porque eran buenos amigos y porque, joder, habían conseguido que se olvidase de su hermano durante un rato.


End file.
